You're Crazy Aomine Daiki x OC x Kagami Taiga
by Athena-chann
Summary: Akira Aida's the little sister of the coach of Seirin High basketball team and a freshman in Seirin. Eventhough she'd rather join the music club,since she's a pianist,she ends being the manager of Seirin's basketball team in order to help her sister.Akira with hercheery and carefree personality gets the interest of both Seirin's and Generation of Miracles' aces.What's gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter One**

The school bell was finally heard. Another boring day at school was over.

Kagami Taiga was the first student to stand after the class was dismissed.

He walked towards the girl who was sitting by the window.

"Are you coming to practice today?" he asked her.

The girl didn't respond. Her eyes were focused on her hands which were moving quickly as if she were playing the piano. She was humming a beautiful melody which made the boy smile.

He reached out his hand and patted her head.

"Oii Akira…"

Akira turned up and looked at the boy surprised.

"Oh…Kagami-kun…sorry I wasn't paying attention" she said blushing, her green eyes looking into his red ones.

She packed her stuff quick and they both headed out of the class.

"So…are you coming with us today or are you going to practice for the competition again?" he asked her as they were walking in the hallway.

Akira was silent. She hasn't helped the team's training at all this week.

The piano competition was drawing closer and the usual uneasiness and anxiety was back. The only thing that helped her get over the feeling was practicing the piano pieces over and over again, but she kinda felt bad for her one-san, handling the whole team by herself.

"You sound like I've been neglecting you, Kagami-kun" she answered smiling flirtatiously.

"You'd better come today! You brat" a girl's voice sounded from behind them and a hand touched Akira's shoulder.

They both turned to see Seirin's Basketball team coach, Aida Riko.

"Ne-san" Akira said.

"Hey there coach" Kagami exclaimed.

"You'd better help me today, Akira! We have tons of papers to take care of if we want to participate in Inter High" Riko explained in an angry tone.

"But ne-san the competition I-"

"It's in two months! You are coming with us today" Riko said grabbing Akira's arm leading her to the stadium.

"Kagami, you'd better come quickly too! I have some harsh training for you today" she said staring back smiling in an evil way.

"Yes ma'am" he said laughing but he seemed clearly troubled about what was waiting for him.

Akira was being dragged by Riko, who was skipping, to the stadium. _'I wonder what she's plotting.'_

' _Ughh… this is so much trouble_ … _If only I had joined the music club instead_ ' she thought.

"Oii…Akira! Don't worry about it! You'll have plenty of time to practice once we get back home you know."Riko said with a smile, hugging her little sister.

"Mhmm" Akira nodded. She knew her sister was right. She should relax and try not to over think the situation. Anxiety was the only reason she hadn't yet won a single competition. She loved basketball after all, she thought and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 : Wind

Chapter Two

"Here" said Riko and handed a pile of papers to Akira.

Akira took a look at them. 'What the hell are these?' she thought.

The papers had to be filled with information about the team and the players playing and as the manager she had to send them to the Inter high in order to participate.

 _'How am supposed to fill all these?_ ' she thought. She felt a burden in her chest when she thought about it.

 _'The sooner I start, the sooner I'll finish'_ she thought and started filling the reports. She sat in a remote corner and wore her earphones, completely blocking the sounds of the practice, so that she'd concentrate and finish quickly.

Only a few papers were left when the voices of many girls reached her ears. She removed her earphones and looked around her. Over 50 girls were around her, some of them were whispering like crazy and others were shouting wanting to make their presence noticeable.

"Oh my god, he's so beautiful" whispered a girl, blushing.

"He's a model and he attends Kaijo High School" another girl giggled.

' _What the hell is going on? What's this fuss all about?_ ' thought Akira.

"Umm…I didn't mean for this to happen" a voice was heard from next to Akira.

She turned and saw a blond boy. He seemed confused and embarrassed with all these girls asking for his autograph.

'Who's that?' she thought.

"Long time no see, Kise-kun" Kuroko's voice was heard clearly, covering the giggling of the girls, who started leaving slowly when Kise told them to.

 _'Kise? Is this Kise Ryota from the Generation of Miracles? What's he doing here?'_

"Wh-Why are you here?" asked Hyuuga socked.

"Umm…I heard we're playing Seirin tomorrow and I remembered that Kurokochi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi" he answered with a closed-eye smile.

 _'Ehh? Kaijo is playing with Seirin? What's going on?'_

Akira stood up dumping the papers on the ground.

 _'Riko has some explaining to do'_ she thought.

"Ne-san! I'm done here…" she announced and left the stadium, waving goodbye to everyone.

Akira was walking down the empty school hallway lost in her thoughts, when suddenly a door opened right in front of her and she almost fell on it.

"Ooops…Im so sorry" the blonde haired girl who had opened the door apologized with a bow.

"It's okay" answered Akira with a closed eye smile.

The girl then turned around and walked towards the exit of the school and a group of other kids, who had music instruments on their backs, left the room after her.

 _'The music club'_ thought Akira and suddenly she was filled with jealousy.

She walked towards the opened door and looked inside.

The room was huge. It looked like a small theatre and at the sides of the room there were guitars, violins, cellos and many other musical instruments.

It was empty since all the students had just left and really dark.

There was only one light on the stage and Akira could clearly see a black piano.

She entered the room carefully, making sure that nobody saw her and she started walking towards the piano without realizing it.

When she was on stage she realized that she probably shouldn't play since she wasn't a member of the music club and she'd probably get in trouble, but she quickly drove the thought away and sat in front of the piano.

She closed her eyes. It felt like she was at competition. The stage, the light and the whole room that was similar to a theatre.

The only difference was the way she felt. At that moment she was calm and she could easily play any piano piece, but during the competition no matter how many times she has played the piece she'll always screw up.

 _'This should be a great way to practice'_ she thought since the room and the atmosphere resembled that of the competition.

She took a deep breath and started playing, but she gave into her desire to play and not to practice so she just started playing a piano piece she liked.

Kagami was really upset. _'How did this bastard copy my move?'_ he kept on thinking.

 _'I'll show him tomorrow_ ' he though and a smile appeared on his face.

Since Kuroko had disappeared out of the blue, Kagami decided to head home alone. He was walking down the hallway to the exit of the school when he heard a beautiful melody coming from a room at the end of the hallway.

The beautiful sound of a piano flooded the hallway.

 _'Wow'_ he thought.

The magic of the sound drew his curiosity and he slowly advanced towards the door, afraid that if the person who played saw him, the melody would stop.

He pushed the door open with a slight creak and peeked in.

Akira was playing the piano.

Kagami walked in, almost hypnotized by the piano, the music and by Akira's swift fingers on the keys.

Her eyes were closed and her whole body was in sync with the melody. It was like she was pouring a part of her soul into it, like she was one with the piano.

Kagami was now on the stage and Akira still hadn't realized he was there. She was just lost into the music.

This was a part of her that he hadn't seen before.

The dim light was illuminating her beautiful face and the lost but passionate expression she had on her face made Kagami finally realize his feelings for Akira.

He was standing there watching her play until the melody stopped and Akira turned and faced him with a smile.

 _'So she noticed I was here, huh?'_ he thought

"That was beautiful" was all Kagami said and he started walking towards her.

"It's called wind" she informed him and moved aside so that he could sit with next to her, which he did.

"Wind huh?" he said and the image of Akira playing was brought to his mind once more.

He then placed his right hand on the keys, trying to play the only song that he knew, but an abrupt and ugly sound was produced instead.

"Tsk…I forgot the only song I knew" he exclaimed disappointed.

Well, this was to be expected since he had learned it years ago back in America.

"What were you trying to play?" asked Akira with a warm and bright smile on her face.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" he announced embarrassed.

Akira laughed but then her smile became even brighter.

"Here" she said and placed her hand on his.

"Let me help" she added.

Her small hand guided his on the keys and the sound was now clear.

Suddenly the door opened and all of the teams' members fell on the floor. Kagami and Akira stopped immediately and just stared at them surprised. Hyuuga who was on the front stood up and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Hyuuga-senpai! What are you doing?" asked Kagami in an angry tone.

"Geheh" laughed Hyuuga guiltily and he slowly started walking backwards towards the exit.

"These bastards! There were eavesdropping" said an angry Kagami.

"Go for it Kagami!" Koganei and Izuki-senpai screamed from outside the door.

When the sound of their footsteps could no longer be heard the two of them remained silent.

 _'Those bastards! Now she knows how I feel'_ thought Kagami and he could feel his cheeks turning red.

 _'What should I do now? What should I say to her?'_ he asked himself.

"Kagami-kun?" asked Akira shaking Kagami out of his thoughts.

"We should probably leave too, or they'll lock us in here" she added looking into his eyes.

He tried to avoid her stare but it was impossible, her eyes were just too powerful for him to escape.

"Yeah…you're right" he exhaled embarrassed.

"Let's go" he said and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room.

Thank you so much for reading this 33

If anyone's interested in the piece Akira was playing, its called Wind by Brian Crain.


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

Chapter Three

The practice match against Kaijo wasn't going as wall as they first thought. Kuroko was now unconscious on a bench behind Akira, Riko and the other team members on the bench.

When they first arrived in Kaijo they were all in high spirits but after Kise accidently injured Kuroko, the team could no longer cover the point gap. With Kagami on defense, so that Kise won't copy his moves and with the second-years on offence Seirin could barely keep up with Kaijo and there was still a minute and a half in the first quarter.

 _'This is bad. Without Kagami and Kuroko on offence we can barely keep up and if we lose this practice match, everyone will be down and our chances of entering the Inter High will decrease!'_ thought Akira, biting her nails nervously.

"Everyone is getting tired. Coach what should we do?" asked Kawahara-san.

"If only we had Kuroko-kun" muttered Riko troubled.

"Very well" Kuroko was heard from behind them.

Everyone stood and stared at him. His eye, from the side he had been injured, was closed and he looked like he had just woken up.

"Good morning" he said with a faint smile.

"I'll be going then" he announced and started walking towards the court.

"Oii wait! You can't play in that condition!" screamed Riko, stopping him.

"Riko! Let him play! If he can walk, he can play. You said it yourself... we need him" answered Akira

 _'Or at least I think he can'_ she thought, doubting what she has just said.

"Fine..." said Riko and she nodded, looking at the ground.

"But if you're not feeling well, I'm switching you out" she reminded him.

When Kuroko was subbed back into the game, the first year duo of him and Kagami helped the team close the point gap and by the fourth quarter Seirin and Kaijo were tied at 82 points.

But then suddenly Kise starting playing even more intense than he was before and Kaijo took the lead once again.

 _'How much stronger can this guy get?'_ __thought Akira.

 _'I wonder how the other members of the Generation of Miracles will be'_ she thought and a smirk appeared on her lips. She felt excited at the idea of defeating them all, like Kagami had said.

Even though Kise was now more focused, the teamed didn't give up and so they were tied once again at 98 points but this time, less than a minute remained and Kaijo had the ball.

Everyone was focusing on defense. They couldn't afford to let Kaijo score.

"You can't just defend! Get the ball" screamed Riko and that was when Kagami stopped Kasamatsu's shooting and took the ball.

The ball then went to Kuroko, who made the shot.

 _'Kuroko made the shot? But he can't shoot!'_ thought Akira surprised. But then she noticed that Kagami was running towards the ball.

 _'Oh...It's an alley-oop'_ she thought and smiled.

She was certain that Kagami would score.

And he did.

And so the match ended with Seirin's victory. (100 – 98)

"Yooosh" screamed Kagami.

"I can't believe we won" screamed Hyuuga.

Kagami and Kuroko walked over to Akira.

"Thanks for persuading the coach on letting me play in the 4th quarter, Akira" explained Kuroko. Kagami just nodded and put his arm around Akira's neck.

"No Problem Kuroko-kun...and umm...Kagami" she said while she was slowly trying to set herself free from Kagami's hand, which led to him being _confused._

"What?" he asked with a confused expression.

At first, when he talked to her he'd always place his arm around her neck and tease her for her height, since she's quite short, but after a while it became a habit and now when he's around her he always does it. _'So why is she pulling away now?'_ he thought confused.

"No hugs for stinky guys" she explained with a flirtatious smirk.

Kagami rolled his eyes and patted her head as to say "You Idiot" and then walked towards Kaijo for the final handshake.

After the two teams thanked each other for the match and vowed to play again at Inter High, the Seirin team left Kaijo and after realizing they have no money, they ordered a 4kg steak each, at the Steak Bomb Restaurant.

After eating as much as she could, Akira couldn't take any more.

"Guys...I give up" she announced.

She was sitting back on her chair, her head leaning back. Her eyes were closed and her expression gave away that she was suffering from over-stuffing.

After a while almost everyone had given up and looked like they'd throw up.

"Ne-san...your idea was brilliant! Now we'll have to pay 10000yen each...or we would, if we actually had it" shouted Akira with a feint, sick-sounding voice, her eyes still closed.

Riko just looked at the ground with a guilty smile on her face.

"That was great! Thanks for the food" uttered Kagami in a satisfied tone.

' _He ate it all? What the hell is he?_ ' thought Akira when she saw Kagami's empty plate in front of him.

"You're not going to eat these, guys?" he asked when he realized that all the others' plates were still full.

"Help yourself" said a sick-looking Hyuuga.

And so Kagami saved everyone from paying 10.000 yen by eating everyone's leftovers.

The restaurant's owner was so angry that they managed to eat everything that when the team left the restaurant he screamed "Don't ever come again!" but nobody cared since they had a free meal.

When the team was ready to leave, to their surprise, Kuroko was not there so they split up, looking for him.

Akira and Riko stayed together to search but instead of searching they ended up sitting on a bench, waiting for the others to find Kuroko.

"I can't believe we won against Kaijo...we stood no chance to begin with." announced Akira, while staring at the sky with a bored expression on her face.

"You're to blame for that...you didn't help me at all with the practice. It was only natural that we'd be unprepared." Answered Riko with her hands crossed at her chest.

"Well...Kagami-kun saved the day again" Akira exclaimed bored.

The match started flashing in front of her eyes again. Kagami's dunks in order to close the point gap, him playing on defense , trying to support the team and that final alley-oop and when he hugged her at the end of the match.

 _'Why am I thinking all these?'_ she thought embarrassed.

"You forgot Kuroko..."said Riko pocking Akira with a teasing smirk.

' _What's with that smile on her face? What is she implying?_ ' thought Akira and she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Well it... its only normal isn't it? I mean umm...with his lack of presence it's only natural that I'd forget about him." answered Akira looking at the ground this time, her cheeks bright red.

' _What are you saying? This doesn't sound convincing at all'_ her inner voice sounded, making her blush even more.

Akira looked like a little girl, with her face hidden between her knees and her eyes shut from embarrassment. She was a terrible liar when it came to her sister. Riko could always read her like an open book, her feelings, her mood, her everything. They usually kept no secrets from each other but this time Akira wasn't sure why she was blushing or why she felt so embarrassed. She couldn't keep a secret she didn't even know she had.

"You like Kagami-kun, don't you?" asked Riko with a caring smile.

 _'Kagami? Do I really like him?'_ thought a socked Akira.

Her eyes were now wide open and her face had a serious expression.

Had she really feelings for him? It's true that they've been really close since the start of the school year, being in the same class and also Kagami seemed to be interested in her, or so the other team members said, but was the interest mutual? Did she like him?

She wasn't sure, she may like watching him play basketball or talking to him in class and she sure cared for him but she felt _confused._

 _'How can Riko know me better than myself?'_ she thought.

"Maybe" she exclaimed looking at her sister.

"I'm not sure"

"You know he likes you, right?" whispered Riko.

"You should think about it" she suggested with a smirk.

 _'Is she suggesting I go out with him?'_ Akira thought and smiled.

"You should think about your feelings for Hyuuga-senpai as well" she said looking at her sister teasingly.

"Hyuuga?" asked Riko shocked.

 _'Don't tell me she has no idea'_ thought Akira.

"Wh-What does he have to do in this conversation?"Riko asked embarrassed and Akira could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

 _'Ha! Busted! She likes him too'_ Akira thought and an exited smile appeared on her lips.

"Come on, we all know he likes you" whispered Akira while poking Riko's leg with her knee.

Riko didn't answer she looked just like Akira did before, with cheeks red as a tomato and her eyes facing the ground.

"Did anyone say my name?" asked Hyuuga, who had just appeared out of nowhere along with Izuki.

"Hyuuga-senpai!Any signs of Kuroko?" asked Akira.

"Nope, we couldn't find him" Izuki answered disappointed.

A few minutes later almost everyone was back but no one had found Kuroko.

 _'Where the hell did he go?'_ Akira thought.

And after some more minutes, when everyone had started worrying, Kuroko and Kagami appeared.

"I found him" announced Kagami.

"Kuroko...you idiot you made us all worry" screamed Riko and punched his head.

"Kagami-kun...Help me" said Kuroko in a faint voice, still dizzy from Riko's punch.

 _'Poor Kuroko'_ thought Akira but she didn't go back to help since Kagami had put his arm around her neck once more and they just followed the rest of the team back to Seirin , leaving Kuroko behind while he was being "abused" by Riko.

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading this chapter Am I even allowed to post an author's note? *I hope I am ;P * This chapter is a bit shitty but it was kinda boring for me to write since I had to follow the manga but thank you for reading it anyway


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter Four ~ An Unexpected Meeting

' _Damn it! I screwed up again_ ' thought Akira and slammed her head on the piano keys, the random notes she hit echoing through the room.  
She had been playing Kreisler's Love's Joy all day but she kept on screwing up and even when she didn't, she wasn't satisfied with her performance.  
Her hands hurt from over-practicing

but despite the ache she kept on going.  
 _'One more time...you can do it Akira'_ she thought and took at deep breath.  
This time she played the piece just fine or actually she probably would have, if her phone hadn't rank.

' _Who the hell is it now?'_ She thought frustrated. She reached her hand and grabbed her phone.  
 _'Oh its Kagami-kun! I wonder how the game went...did they win?_ ' She thought forgetting about her previous frustration.

Since the piano competition was drawing closer Akira had missed all the Inter High preliminary games, and she was really glad that the team managed just fine without her helping around. But this time it was different...  
Seirin's opponent, this time, was Shutoku High, one of Tokyo's Three Kings.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, her heartbeat raising.  
"Hey, Akira...it's me" Kagami sounded.  
"Kagami-kun! How did the game go? Did you win?" she asked excited.  
"Of course we did" he said in a proud tone and Akira could imagine the smirk on his face.  
 _'I can't believe they won! Everyone is so awesome_ ' she thought.  
"Yoo-hoo! Congratulations guys...I'm so proud" cheered Akira.  
"I wish you were there to cheer for us when we won." said Kagami  
"How are you doing with your practice?" Kagami asked after a short pause.  
"I'm doing fine...actually i would be doing fine if you hadn't interrupted" answered Akira in a childish but flirtatious tone.  
"Well...sorry about that" he said in an apologetic tone.  
"I was just hoping that you would take a small break and ...umm... go out with me?" He said in between awkward pauses.

' _Is he asking me on a date now?_ ** _Is he crazy?_** _There's no way I'm going...I have to practice!_ ' She thought but the thought of more practice made her feel like she wanted to die.  
"I could use a break" exclaimed Akira in a relaxed tone and she suddenly felt a wave of both excitement and guilt crashing upon her.  
' _Did i just accept?_ ** _Am I even crazier?_** ' She thought and mentally face palmed with her decision.  
"Really? I thought you'd turn me down."  
 _'I thought so too...'_ she thought but the idea of going on a date with the guy she liked was making her excited.  
"So where are we going to meet?" asked Akira after a short pause.  
"What about the street ball court next to school?" He suggested  
"You're not going to show off your new jumping and dunking skills to me, are you?" Asked Akira playfully  
"Haha no...it just is a nice meeting spot cuz you can't miss it" he answered laughing.  
"Okay then... see you there." She said and hung up.

 _'Its fine Akira...its just a date...its okay_ ' she thought trying to comfort herself.  
 _'You're going on a date instead of practicing!That's not at all okay_ ' a voice of guilt in her head screamed.  
She stood there next to her piano for some minutes and she decided to call it a day with the practice. She was exhausted anyway...She'd try again tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and all the days until the fateful day of the competition.

A hot summer breeze was blowing that night and Akira immediately regretted wearing jeans. The street ball court wasn't far from her house but her excitement made the 15 minute distance seem like a few steps away. She was walking really fast without realizing it and after a few minutes she was at the street ball court. She could hear the distant bouncing of a ball and she imagined Kagami playing.  
 _'I bet he's going to show off again_ ' she thought and a faint but stupid-looking smile appeared on her face.  
Kagami always liked to show her his new moves and to be honest Akira always loved watching him play...

But when she walked closer to the court, she saw not only one, but two figures playing. When she got close enough she sat outside the court and watched the two boys playing. The one was Kagami and the other one was a tanned blue haired boy that seemed to have Kagami at a disadvantage. Kagami was trying to steal the ball and dunk but the blue-haired guy's speed was too much for him.  
' _Who the hell is this guy...he's good_ ' she thought.  
She watched them play for a while but they were too focused in the game to notice her, or at least that's what she thought.  
After a few minutes the tanned male turned and looked at her.

"Enjoying the view, baby?" He asked with a flirtatious smirk on his lips.  
' _What a douche_ ' thought Akira.  
"I sure am enjoying the view" she said looking at Kagami completely ignoring the other boy.  
"Oh Akira! You're here" said Kagami and pulled Akira into a hug.  
Even though she hated when he hugged her while he was sweaty, this time she endured it, just so that the blue-haired douche bag would get the idea.  
When Akira pulled out of the hug, she turned at the other boy and looked him in the eyes.  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked with a piercing glare.  
The blue-haired boy smirked once again and reached his hand out for Akira to shake.  
"I'm Aomine Daiki."


	5. Chapter 5: Best Night Ever

Chapter Five ~ Best Night Ever

"Who the hell are you?" Akira asked with a piercing glare.  
The blue-haired boy smirked and reached his hand out for Akira to shake.  
"I'm Aomine Daiki."

' _Aomine Daiki? What is the ace of the Generation of Miracles doing here? No wonder Kagami-kun couldn't take him on_ ' she thought.  
"I'm Aida Akira" she said giving him her hand, her eyes looking into his.  
But he wasnt looking into her eyes. Instead, his eyes were focused somewhere below her neck.

"You fucking pervert" screamed Akira taking her hand off his to cover her already-covered-by her jacket breasts.

"Hmm...You are a C cup...nice" he said smirking, now looking into her eyes.  
"You bastard" screamed Kagami ready to punch him but Aomine dodged before Kagami's hand could reach him and started walking away from them.

"See ya at Inter High" he said waving goodbye without turning back.  
"Oh and Kagami... Tetsu is a shadow and your dim light is holding him back. You are weak" he added and finally left.

The two of them waited until Aomine had completely disappeared from their eyesight.  
"What lights and shadows is he talking about?" asked Akira confused with Aomine's words.  
"Who cares" he answered scratching the back of his head but Akira was sure that he was hiding his frustration.

"So where do we go?" She asked.  
Kagami was just standing there with a smirk on his face and his eyes closed.  
"Kagami-kun?"  
Kagami reached and grabbed Akira's hand pulling her out of the street ball court.  
He started running, pulling her along with him.  
"Where are we going?" Asked Akira as loud as she could but  
Kagami kept on running without answering.

' _What the hell is he doing? This looks like a shoujo manga scene_ 'thought Akira.

They passed through crowds of people bumping on everyone. Akira kept on apologizing to every person they'd hit.  
After a while they were no longer surrounded by people. They were still running alone at a place where Akira had never been before.

"Oii Taiga! Where are we going?"

Kagami suddenly stopped and turned to Akira, a faint red visible at his cheeks.

"Did you just call me by my first name?"  
"Are you an idiot...I did" she said looking into his eyes, blushing.

"You always call me Kagami-kun, why call me Taiga now?"  
"Because I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea...but now... there's no wrong idea for anyone to get" she said leaning closer to him.

"Does that mean that we-"  
"Yes you baka" she interrupted him, closing the gap between their lips.

At first he just stood there with his eyes wide open from the shock that she kissed him first, but after a few seconds he put his arms around her waist hugging her tight while she had her hands around his neck.

' _Finally_ ' thought Kagami pulling her closer to his chest to the point that she could feel his heart beating like crazy.  
Akira was lost into the kiss. She could feel the excitement in her chest, as her breaths were becoming heavier.  
The world around them was spinning and the voices of the people that were passing by were so blurry that Akira could barely hear them.

' _We should probably go somewhere where nobody can see us...kissing in public is sure embarassing!'_ a voice at the back of her head reminded her.

Suddenly Kagami lifted Akira and he started walking towards a bench that was under a tree, a few meters away from them, where noone could see them.

' _I bet he was thinking the same thing..._ '

"Taiga you pervert! Where are you taking me?" Akira screamed childishly.

"Here" he said putting on the bench but suddenly his calm expression chanched to that of shock and pain.

"Taiga?Are you alright?" She asked concearned.  
"Yeah Im fine" he lied, closing his eyes.  
"Its your leg, isn't it?" She asked with in a serious tone.  
"How did you know?"  
"I noticed when you were playing with Aomine, you avoided putting weight on it" she said looking into his eyes.

"As expected of Coache's little sister" he said with a closed-eye smile.  
"Promise me you won't tell her" he added after a short pause.  
"I promise, as long as you take it easy until you heal"  
"Hmm" he nodded and leaned closer for another kiss.  
But this time, it wasn't just a kiss. He bit her lips and kissed her neck, leaving small red marks on her skin.

Akira would have normally prevented him from doing such a thing that would probably cause her problems in the future but this time, it didn't even cross her mind. All there was, was him and the feeling of his kisses on her lips and neck.

' _Is this love? Why does it feel so good? I wish this moment would last forever...'_ thought Akira but the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata interrupted her thoughts and their kiss.

Her phone was ringing.

' _Who the hell is it again? I always get interrupted on the best parts!_ ' Though Akira frustrated.

"What's this ringtone?"Asked Taiga teasingly.  
"What?" Asked in a playfully angry tone.  
"Nothing"  
"You're such a classical music freak" he added patting her head with his hand.

Akira was about to ignore the phone call but Kagami told her not to, since it was late.

And it turned out he was right. On the other side of the phone an angry Riko was complaining that she'll get scolded if Akira comes home late and so the two of them decided to head home.

"Want me to walk you home?" Asked Kagami placing a soft kiss on Akira's lips.

"You don't have to, I can defend myself just fine" she answered smiling.

"Yeah, right" he laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. Just lead the way" he said putting his arm around her neck.

They started walking home without talking but the silence wasn't at all awkward. Kagami had leaned his head on Akira's and she was holding the hand that was around her neck.  
"What are you going to do about these?" Asked Kagami when he saw the red marks on Akira's neck.

"I'll figure something out" she said exhaling. It would be such a troublesome task to cover these, since it was summer and it'd be super hot if she wore a scarf but she decided not to think of it right now.

"The marks show that you're mine" he laughed and pulled her closer.  
Akira didn't answer; she just nodded and kissed him.  
After some time, when they had arrived at Akira's house, he kissed her goodbye and she thanked him for walking her home.  
When he left, Akira sat outside, thinking.

' _I'm dating Kagami Taiga_ ' she thought blushing and after a while she headed inside only to get scolded by her father for being late. But she was living in her own little world and her father's shouting didn't make her at all upset. All she could think of was that she had the best night ever.


	6. Chapter 6 : A New Rival?

"Go! Kagami!" someone shouted when Kagami was about to dunk, but the ball never reached the hoop, since he didn't jump high enough. Instead he landed roughly on his injured leg.

He tried to hide his pained expression by looking at the ground, but Akira knew that it would've hurt like hell.

She thought about telling her sister about it, even though she promised not to but she didn't want to break her promise.

 _'Is Riko blind? Can't she see that he's hurting himself?'_ she thought.

This day's practice, along with all the other ones that week had just been painful for Akira to watch. But that week had also been the best of her life.

Ever since they started dating that night, everything was going perfect for Akira.  
She spent most of her day with Kagami but that wasn't a problem to her piano practice since she got permission from the teacher that was in charge of the music club, Yoshida-sensei, to practice in the music room, after the music club was done with it's practice.

The competition was scheduled the same day as the team's first match at Inter High ,which was in a week but even though her practice was going perfect she still had to practice everyday.

She had a good feeling about the this year's competition .  
The fact that the piece she was playing, Love's Joy, was originally a violin piece, made her feel differrent, and she felt that maybe this year, she actually had a chance.

The team's practice was almost over when Akira decided to leave and go to practice for the competition at the music room.  
' _I wasted enough practice time, watching him hurt himself already!'_ she thought and left the gymnasium without talking to anyone.

At first the room seemed empty but when Akira opened the door, she saw a boy playing the piano with two girls around him.  
"Wow...Takahashi-senpai is so awesome!" one girl with the bright blonde hair screamed.  
"I know right!" agreed the other; rather chubby girl.  
The boy, listening to their comments, smirked with satisfaction. Akira walked closer and tried to listen to the piece he was playing.  
' _Chopin'_ _sh_ e thought.  
Akira stood and watched as the the boy played the piano.  
' _Woaah he's good_ ' thought Akira  
' _But not good enough_ ' she whispered and started walking towards the boy, a competitive smirk pinned on her lips.

When she got close enough for the students to notice her, the boy stopped playing and turned to Akira.  
She knew this guy. He was the third year that was the pianist in Seirin's music band.  
"You!" he screamed pointing his finger at her.

"You're the girl who asked permission to play the piano from Yoshida-sensei!" the boy said with a snobbish smirk, his eyes wide open, scaning her whole body.

' _Whooaa what's with this guy?_ '

"I bet she's not as good as Takahashi-senpai" the blonde girl whispered to the chubby one, rasing her eyebrows.

' _Who are these two again?'_

She looked at them ,full of curiosity.

'Blue _uniforms! They're second years!_ ' she thought and hid her competitive smirk, while facing down, looking at her red uniform.

"Umm..hello... Im Aida Akira. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a fake closed-eye smile.  
"Im Takahashi Kosouke" the boy said, smirking, pointing at his chest.  
' _What an egocentric piece of crap..._ ' she thought, the fake smile still pinned on her lips.  
"Why would you want to use the piano if you are not in the music club, Akira-chan?" He asked in a challenging and overconfident tone.  
 _'He went ahead on first name_ basis already!?'  
"I haven't joined this club because Im the manager of the basketball team" she said smiling, trying to be as polite as possible.  
"Huh? And what does the basketball team's manager want to do with the piano?" The chubby girl asked abruptly.

 _'What do I want with piano? I swear if you weren't my senpai I'd talk back!'_ she thought.

"That's because I am a pianist"

' _These guys think im_ _useless just because they are older... why dont you ask me to play something, huh?_ ' she thought.

Akira had always been really competitive and that's one of the reasons she liked sports.

"Why don't you play something for us then? Young pianist? " said the boy challenging her and the two girls laughed, looking down on her.

' _Ha! Now you'll see_ ' she thought and smirked.

"What should I play?" Asked Akira in an innocent tone.  
"What about the piece I was playing before? Do you know it? The sheet is there" he said pointing at the piano.  
"Sure" said Akira and sat in front of the piano.

She reached for the sheet in front of her and read out loud: "Chopin Valse 10, Op. 69, No. 2."

She could hear the laughter of that chubby girl that didn't even bother to introduce herself.

' _We'll see who's gonna have the last laugh'_ she thought and placed the sheets in order.

She took a look at the notes and a faint cunning smirk appeared on her lips. It was so easy that she could play it while reading it, eventhough she was never particularly good at it.

' _Piece of cake'_ she thought and started playing.

A warm applause followed the ending notes of her playing.

She stood up and looked down from the stage only to see that Riko, Kagami, Izuki and Hyuuga were also there. She could also see Kuroko, hidden behind Kagami.

 _'No wonder I didnt notice him at first. He's the phantom man after all'_ she thought.

She smiled at their applause and felt her blood pressure rising, resulting in her looking red like a tomato.

' _When did they get here anyway?_ '

"Yes,yes...you did amazing Akira-chan!" the brown heaired boy in green uniform shouted while clapping slowly.

"You even played it better than I did! Congratulations! "

 _'Umm what's with his reaction!?'_

Akira stared at Riko. She was cracking her fingers looking at Takahashi Kosouke, ready to beat him up.

"Oii Takahashi! Don't you dare underestimate my little sis or I'll beat your ass" screamed Riko messing with the boy's hair.

'Everyone!' a deep low voice was heard from the door and everyone stopped and looked at that direction.

It was Yoshida-sensei.

"Kosouke-kun, Kaede-chan and everyone from the Basketball club... How about leaving Akira-chan to practice her piece?  
Im not sure clapping or making her play something else, like Kosouke-kun's solo piece, will help her".

Silence fell in the room.  
' _Thanks a ton Yoshida-sensei_ ' thought Akira and nodded with a smile when he looked at her.

"Yes...we're sorry sensei" bowed Takahashi Kosouke and left the room along with the chubby girl, Kaede, or whatever her name was. The Basketball team members also followed them outside the door.

"Akira! Don't forget to lock the gym after you're done!" screamed Riko while waving her goodbye.

' _F_ _or god's shake!_ _Can't you do that yoursef?_ 'she thought. Only the thought of having to go back inside to lock made her feel bored.

"Yes ne-chan! I'll make sure" she shouted with a boring tone in her voice.

She sat infront of the piano once again and closed the book that was open.

' _Chopin Valses huh?' she thought and all the memories of her failing to pass the competition came to her mind._  
She held the book and threw it off the stage not wanting to remember. She was gonna make it this year! She had to!

"You'd better pick this up after you're done, Akira-chan" Yoshida sensei said walking towards her.

' _Shit! He's still here? Just when I thought I was alone!_ '

"Yes! Im sorry sensei, I'll pick it up" she said embarassed.

"I understand that Kosouke-kun can be a little...erratic at times, but that's no reason to throw th-"

"It wasn't because of him..." Akira said interrupting him.  
"Its just...this album of Valses sort of... brings back unwanted memories" she said facing the ground.

"Is that so? Then leave it there" he said laughing.

' _What? That was unexpected...' thought Akira suprised._

"I'll make sure to pick it up" said Akira laughing.

"Why don't you play Love's Joy then? I want to ask you something afterwards." He said, taking a seat off the stage

Akira nodded and started playing.

It was 8 p.m. when she finished practice.  
Everyone had left the school and it was starting to get dark.  
She was heading to the gym to lock, as she promised to Riko, with a bored and tired expression on her face.

" _Im so hungry!'_ she thought and tried to guess what she'd have for dinner at home.

 _'I wonder what mom will say about what Yoshida-sensei told me...to play in Serin's music band concert eventhough Im not part of the club...It sure is an honor, right?'_ she thought.

 _'But playing a duet with Takahashi Kosouke!? Not a good idea...'_  
 _'So troublesome_...' she exhailed.

She was almost at the gym when she heard the sound of a basketball bouncing.

 _'Who's still inside!?'_

She opened the door only to see Kagami Taiga playing basketball by himself.

He was wearing his jeans and a red T-shirt, matching his hair and eyes.

"Yo!" he said when he saw her, walking towards her.  
Akira moved a few steps back out of instict.  
"Don't worry im not stinky this time" he laughed pulling her into a tight hug.  
"What are you still doing here?" she asked suprised.  
"Hmm...I wonder.." he teased looking at her in the eyes.  
"Maybe...waiting for you?" he said smiling.  
"Thanks" she said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Wanna go grab a bite?" he proposed, putting his arm around her neck as she was locking the gym.

"Your treat!" she said with a smirk on her face.  
He smirked too and held her hand, walking out of the school ground.

 **A/N**  
 **Thanks for reading another chapter of my story!㈏6㈏6**  
 **This update took like... months and im soo sorry for that...but my finals are coming up on May and I've been studying like crazy. But I havent given up on the story so don't worry!**  
 **36 days till I finish my uni entrance exams! And after that I'll update more frequently! (Pinky promisee xDD)**  
 **Soo yeahhh enough with my excuses for being a terrible writer xD Tell me what you think of the story so far!**  
 **Idk if Seirin has different colour uniforms for each year but i thought it'd be cool so i made it like that and it probably doesnt have a music club but since it wasnt shown in the manga or anime but in this story Seirin wil have a music club :P**  
 **Again thanks for reading and supporting this story㈎9㈏8㈴2 Cya sooonn :***


	7. Chapter 7: Beauty & Jealousy

Chapter Seven - Beauty & Jealousy

"Thanks for the food" said Akira putting her hands together with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You still have some sauce on your lips you idiot!" teased Kagami and wiped it off with the tip of his finger.

Akira blushed in embarassment and looked at her empty plate.

After leaving school they ended up going over to Kagami's place to eat, since none of them had enough money with them.

"I didn't know you could cook that well!" Said Akira after she over came her embarassment

"Well ... I live alone so I had to learn how to cook" he answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Cook for me again sometime!" She said with a smile while standing up.

'His house is so awesome! He's so lucky that he lives alone!' thought Akira and started exploring the house, Kagami following her .

"Is this your room?" She asked when she walked into a room with posters all around the walls.

She couldnt make up what they showed since it was dark, but the room gave off a Kagami-like aura.

"Yep!" He said turning the lights on.

Akira could now see clearly. The light blue walls of his room were filled wih Basketball players' posters. Some clothes were thrown away on the floor in front of his made up double bed and a basketball was lying next to his light-coloured wooden bookcase, which was next to the bed.

On his bookcase, he had some books about Basketball, some english books that he must have been using back in America and some manga, that Akira didn't recognise.

A big TV screen was placed on the wall in front of his bed and his desk, which was aslo the same colour as the bookcase, was neat and empty placed right next to the bookcase.

'He even has a TV in his room!? I'm so jealous!' She thought.

She walked towards his bed and jumped, landing on it while laying.

"Aghh soo confortable!" She screamed .

Kagami walked to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"You can stay over if you want.." he said looking at her.

Her eyes were closed but when she heard his voice, she opened them in surprise.

"But they wouldnt let you, would they?" He exhailed dissapointed, looking away from her.

Akira smirked and closed her eyes again.

She really wanted to stay over. His place was closer to school and it would be really convenient if she could stay and of course...they would have fun..

She got up, now sitting on the bed with the cunning smirk pinned on her lips.

"They dont have to know..." she said looking into his eyes with excitment.

"What do you mean? Won't they be worried?" He asked, with obvious concern and curiosity.

Akira ignored his question and grabbed her phone.

She layed back again, typed a number and put it on her ear.

After a few seconds, a voice was heard from the phone.

"Ne-chan?" Said Akira.

Riko's voice sounded angry but Akira had a really calm expression on her face, which made Kagami feel relaxed as well.

"Im at Kagami kun's place" she said.

Riko's voice sounded even more angry now and Akira rolled her eyes in annoyannce.

"I will stay over. Can you cover for me to mom and dad?" she said looking at Kagami with a warm smile.

After Riko was over with her over-the-phone-scolding she finally decided to cover for her, like she always had

'Poor Ne-chan... she's gonna get scolded really bad in my place.." thought Akira.

"Done" she said smiling at Kagami.

"So You're staying over?" He asked excited.

"Mhm" she nodded getting up once again and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down on the bed with her and he ended up falling on top of her.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" He whispered with a flirtatious smirk pinned on his lips.

Akira grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"This!" She said and kissed him.

Kagami grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him, while her hands were going through his hair.

He still wasnt used to her kissing him first and making moves before he did. Every time he thought of Japanese girls, the image of an innocent and shy girl from shoujo anime came to his mind, but the fact that she was different made him want her more.

He pulled her down and went on top of her once more, placing kisses on her cheeks and neck.

After a while, he could feel Akira's legs locking around his waist.

He broke the kiss and looked at her.

Green eyes looking into crimson ones.

Akira had a confused look on her face and a faint blush was visible on her cheecks.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" he answered getting up now sitting on the bed and Akira sitting on his lap.

Kagami broke the eye contact and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Akira?" He asked.

"Mhm?" She responded while looking at their reflections on his window's glass.

Kagami took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

" I don't know if it's too soon to say it...but i think I love you!" He said between pauses with hesitation clearly visible in his eyes.

'He's so damn cute!' she thought, blushing and closed the gap between their lips once again, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Im gonna take a bath too" announced Kagami and left Akira in his room.

Akira's hair was still wet from the shower she just took and she was wearing Kagami's clothes instead of pijamas.

She walked towards his bed and covered herself with

his sheets, taking the side of the bed that was close to the wall.

The sheets smelled like him, mixed soap with sun cream.

Kagami's words came to her mind once more.

"I think I love you" he had said.

Akira had her eyes closed and she looked like she was calm and peaceful, like she was sleeping. But there were millions thoughts and worries going through her head and her heart was beatting like crazy.

'He said he loves me! Do I love him like he does? Does he mean it?Am I doing the right choice?'

All these questions kept her awake, even though she was feeling tired.

'When he comes back Im gonna tell him about my feelings too!' she thought, trying to calm herself down.

She was going to tell him that she was happy, that he made her happy, that she was greatfull he was always by her side and that she loved him too, or she would have if she had remained awake.

Kagami was done with his bath a few minutes later only to find that Akira was already asleep.

A faint smile apeared on his lips as he looked at her sleeping peacefully and only two words came to his mind.

'Beauty & Jealousy'

Beauty because of her beauty. Her eyes were closed and her thick lashes created a tiny shade under her eyes. Her long hair were scattered all over the pillow and her body, too small to fit his clothes was calm and beautiful.

The word Jealousy came to his mind because he was jealous of her calmness.

'How can she be asleep?Isn't she thinking over what I told her?' he thought.

He, too wanted to sleep, but he knew he'd lay awake for hours just thinking about her and just how much he would want to hug her , kiss her and love her.

The Moonlight Sonata.

Everytime Akira listened to it, she felt the beauty of the piece.

The silence and sorrow of the moon, all alone in the night sky.

It's light, too dim for the sun, but too strong for the stars to stand with it.

'Truly wonderful' she thought while yawning.

'Wait! Why is the Moonlight Sonata playing?' She wondered, realising something is wrong.

"Oh Shiitt! My phone!" she screamed, jumping off tbe bed.

She looked around at the unfamiliar room and she remembered that she was at Kagami's place.

She looked at him sleeping next to her and her heart skipped a beat but she crawled over him to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Akira where the hell are you?!"

It was Riko. Apparently it was 10AM and they had missed school and after Akira hung up, she turned over to Kagami.

"Taiga!" She screamed throwing him her pillow.

Kagami looked like he had no idea what was going on, when he woke up.

"Taiga! We missed school!" She screamed once again, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Sorry i forgot to set the alarm" he answered, finishing his sentence with a yawn.

"You idiot!" Said Akira leaning forward for a kiss.

His kiss was slow and soft and Akira wished she could just skip school and stay with him forever.

"We have to go!" She whispered, breaking the kiss and she stood up and started getting dressed.

She only realised that Kagami was still in bed when she was fully dressed with her school uniform.

"Taaaigaa! Wake up!" She screamed again.

"Mhm?" He answered in his sleep.

"We need to go!"

"Im not coming..."

"Wait..what?! You're skipping?" She asked dissapointed.

" Yeah...Im tired" he admitted.

Last night he didnt sleep much. As he expected, he ended up staring at Akira, with his thoughts burning inside of him.

"I will come at practice" he announced.

'Of course he will come at practice! He would never miss it...' thought Akira and smirked.

" See you there then" she said kissing his cheek and she started walking towards the exit of his apartment.

When she was about to open the door Kagami's hands went around her waist and he pulled her close to his chest.

"Where do you think you are going without a proper goodbye kiss?" He whispered in her ear.

Akira turned to face him.

He was much taller than her and she had to look up to meet his eyes.

He was shirtless but he still wore his jeans.

'Was he always that hot?' she thought.

She put her hands around his neck, standing at her toes and he placed his around her waist.

This time his kiss was hot and passionate.

He pressed her closer to him and she unwillingly fought for her freedom.

" I gotta go" she whispered with her forehead and nose touching his.

She pulled away ,opened the door and looked at him once again.

"I love you!" He said

'I love you too' she wanted to say, but she instead only smiled as she closed the door.

'You're so stupid Akira!' she thought looking at herself at the elevator's mirror.

'Why didnt you tell him!'

She exited the elevator with her head facing the ground,feeling dissapointed in herself.

'Im not going to school either...I will go practice for the competition' she thought and started walking towards home.

She now felt better, thinking that she would play the piano. The last time she played, felt like a million years ago.

She was waiting for the traffic light to turn green so that she could cross the street, when she noticed a hot looking boy, wearing a hood.

'Why are you looking at other guys Akira! You love Kagami!" She thought, but kept looking at the boy.

The light turned green and she started walking towards him while they were both crossing the street.

When she was close enough to distinguish his characteristics, she was overwhelmed by his short blue hair and his tanned, masculine body.

She looked at him,only to find him looking straight back at her with an annoying smirk pinned on his lips.

He was none other than Aomine Daiki.


End file.
